[1] Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple manifold valve in which a plurality of valves are mounted on an integral-type manifold base in an airtight manner and particularly to a multiple manifold valve suitable for use in food-related processors which need to maintain good hygiene.
[2] Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as multiple manifold valves used in food-related processors which need to maintain good hygiene, a multiple manifold valve has been known in which a plurality of valves are mounted on an integral-type manifold base, and each valve is individually covered by a top cover and constituted in an airtight manner so as to withstand washing by high-temperature and high-pressure steam jet or the like. In this type of manifold valves, due to the necessity of washing after use, the top cover capable of withstanding washing is individually provided to cover each valve on the manifold base, but not only that it is disadvantageous in light of a manufacturing cost but also in order to suppress collection of sewage, water and the like in a space between the adjacent top covers, a certain gap needs to be ensured between the adjacent top covers, which obstructs size reduction of the entire manifold valve.
In order to solve such problems, the top covers which cover the multiple valves can be formed as a single top cover so that the single top cover can cover all the plurality of valves arranged close to each other in an airtight manner, but since the cover needs to be formed by a transparent or translucent synthetic resin or the like so that a flashing state of an operation indicator lamp of each valve contained therein should be able to be visually checked, if the top cover is formed having a large size so that the top cover can cover the entire multiple valves by the synthetic resin, which is not sufficiently strong, the strength should be reinforced by various means such as an increase in the thickness so as to add strength that can withstand washing by high-temperature and high-pressure steam jet and other various considerations to the configuration of the top cover, and in the end, even if the top cover which covers the multiple valves is made into a single one, though it is effective for the size reduction of the manifold valve, it is doubtful how much the manufacturing cost can be improved.